Atlantis Resurfacing
by LittleBunnyFufu13
Summary: The kingdoms of Atlantis have been united under the reign of King Arthur Curry, the Aquaman. However, not every Atlantean is happy about this. Amid rebellions, tentative connections are being formed with the surface world, and a young royal explores the surface world amid this new aquatic age. POV: OC (I promise it's not cringey)


_So I'm tentatively starting a new fic… not sure how long it's gonna be. I'll probably update irregularly so don't get your hopes too far up. I love comments so right down your opinion!_

 **Chapter 1- Uniting a Kingdom**

Atlantis had never looked more beautiful. The city seemed to shine brighter than it ever had before and sea creature and buildings were covered in festive colors and lights. Three kingdoms, gathered together, all under one rule at last. The King sat on his throne in King Atlan's armor and his Trident of legend. He looked truly kingly surrounded by his subjects... if one looked passed the slightly uncomfortable grimace on his face. It would seem like he was still getting used to his new fame and respect.

King Arthur ascended from his throne, the past dignitaries rose with him on his right and left. The past King of Xebel, Nereus, and Princess Mera floated on his right. The Fishermen Queen and their Princess, Scales, floated regally on his left. Others of high stature floated close by, myself among the members of the Xebel court. The populace hushed, in wait of a speech that would be broadcasted to all who couldn't make it across the oceans.

His posture was straight and tall and when he spoke, all listened. "Citizens of Atlantis, the treaties have been signed, our alliance has been forged, and our peoples are finally united again!" He raised the Trident of Poseidon in victory as the people cheered. "The leaders of the Xebellians and Fishermen will remain the overseers of their respective kingdoms, but now we are together, and together we are stronger, fiercer, and smarter. Today starts a new age. An age of Peace!" The applause was deafening. I joined in with no restraint, clapping and cheering along with my people. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined the Atlantean tribes would be one again.

Well technically. The Deserters were long dead. The Missing Kingdom was… well missing (no one had seen it since the sinking of Atlantis). The Brine were a brutish race, but after seeing Arthur's display at the battle of Atlantis they decided an alliance would be a good idea, as long they were more or less left alone. And finally the Trench. The Trench was under the control of the King, thanks to the Trident of Poseidon, but that race would not be invited to Atlantis anytime soon. United was a bit of a stretch, but it was only the begining.

Our King continued his speech, keeping it rather short. I wasn't surprised, he didn't seem to be the type for long speeches. After he finished, the populace was dismissed to celebrate our union.

Swimming through the city, I smiled with joy at seeing my people celebrating. Parties raged around the city in quantities not seen in centuries. Not everyone was so exuberant however. My elder brother looked positively pensive. I wondered what was causing his bad mood this time. "Smile Nex. Today is a day of celebration!" I giggled and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him towards a gathering atop of a giant turtle. Who had ever heard of a party on top of a turtle?!

He shook his hand from my grip and gave me a disapproving glare that shattered my joyous mood. "There is nothing to celebrate, sister," he spat. Nexum moved his glare from me to the palace we had just left, red hair like our father's danced with the current. "Our kingdom has just been taken from us by a half breed! And yet you and the people celebrate as if they were just freed from tyrants!" He was shouting by the time he finished, drawing glares from some passing guards.

I didn't like how he spoke of our new king, but I could see where he was coming from. With our elder sister, Mera, engaged to the King of Atlantis, Nexum had been next in line to the throne of Xebel. He had taken great pride in his duties as the Prince and had been serving our kingdom in our army… had fought against King Arthur in the war and lost men to the King's forces. Nexum had ever right to be sore. "I know this isn't the outcome you wished for brother, but look at our people," I gestured towards the partygoers around us. "Do you see how happy they are to be a united people after millenia apart? Our people are happy, what more could we hope for?" Before I could finish, he had already turned away.

"The people sometimes don't know what they need." He took off and disappeared into the crowds, leaving me feeling saddened. I was sure he would come around at some point. He just needed a chance to cool off.

"Is Nex being moody again?" I whirled around, to find a red haired beauty and several warriors before me.

"Sneaky as always I see, dear sister, and when is he not?" I joked, causing Mera to laugh. Craning my head I searched for her significant other among her guards. "Where is our newly crowned King? He's not hiding from his adoring citizens is he?" I said teasingly.

"Arthur is still getting used to his duties as King," she admitted. She leaned in closer and whispered with a grin on her face, "He is awful at negotiating and diplomacy. I've been trying to teach him, but..." She grimaced.

I broke out in laughter, clutching my sides. "Well I say we bring the party to him!" I looped my arm around hers and pulled her towards the palace. "Besides, with all the craziness lately, I haven't been properly introduced to your new fiance."

Music and happy voices echoed around us as we navigated through the crowds. When we made it to the palace, Mera took the lead. It had been a long time since I had stayed in Atlantis, so I had no clue where the royal chambers were, while Mera had been living here longer than she had in Xebel. She led me to a spacious room under heavy guard. They barely gave us a second glance. I guess the future queen and her sister were low on their threat list. Inside, the King leaned against a table, looking out onto his territory through the large windows. From here, he could see almost all of Atlantis; all the way to the wall and gate.

Arthur turned when he heard us enter and smiled tiredly at Mera. "How'd I do?" It looked like the meetings of kingdoms had taken a toll on him.

"If the partying is anything to go by, I think you did amazing." They embraced and I felt slightly out of place with the lovey dovey couple. I gave a small cough and Mera startled, seeming to remember she hadn't come alone. She smiled apologetically and pulled the tired King towards me. "Arthur, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Shan'aria."

He studied me with new found interest, his eyes unnerving. They were so intense, seeming to delve into my very soul, assessing the kind of person I was. He spoke curtly. "You don't look anything like the rest of your family." That was an understatement. While my siblings shared my father's red locks, I had inherited my mother's looks. With blue hair the color of the waves I stood out among my siblings.

"I resemble my mother more than my father," I provided. "She is overseeing Xebel, so you have yet to meet her."

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of me. He seemed deep in thought. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke his thoughts. "You aren't a stick in the mud like your brother, are you?"

"Arthur!" Mera screeched, slapping his shoulder. "What did I tell you about keeping your thoughts about visiting dignitaries to yourself?" She didn't get much farther into scolding him because I was laughing so loud.

"Oh I like him!" I said between fits of laughter. I calmed down enough to attempt a proper bow. "You may call me Aria, if it pleases you, you Highness. I hope you take care of my sister."

The King grinned, a wild grin that took over his other features. "I'm glad I impressed." He nudged Mera as if to say _, See? I didn't screw things up._ "And I will be good for your sister, Aria." He winked. "No promises though, and call me Arthur."

Mera sighed, "Can't you even pretend not to be a troublemaker?"

Her fiance was already shaking his head. He enveloped my sister in a bear of a hug. "Oh come on Mera, you like it when I cause trouble. Things get too boring around here without any." She laughed and returned his embrace. And again I was uncomfortable. I was happy that Mera had found love, but did she really need to show it so much? I decided to leave before they got too intimate.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Arthur." He looked up from their embrace. "I return to Xebel in just a few hours with the majority of visiting Xebellians, so this is farewell." Mera pushed Arthur away at my words and embraced me instead.

"I will miss you Aria. Be good for our parents." I nodded. When our goodbyes were over I left them to themselves, overlooking their civilization together.

After a little bit of partying (I never did find that party on the turtle again which made sense considering it moved around) the royal procession from Xebel was ready to return home. Arthur and Mera came to see us off. More goodbyes were exchanged and my father made sure to invite Arthur to Xebel when he was able. Nexum frowned deeply at the offer but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut in front of the powerful King and his army. Then we were off, our sea dragons riding quickly home. I wondered how things would be different now. After all, I doubt our new King would be content staying beneath the waves. My sea dragon reared his head. I reigned him in and got back to thinking. I wondered what it was like to live on land.

 _Hey there! Thanks for reading my new fic! I mentioned above but my updates will be sporadic. I also promise that it will become more detailed with a great plot line ;)_


End file.
